Piston
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Así como el chocolate al 100% de cacao que consume, Makoto es intenso. Tanto que nadie se plantearía pasar mucho tiempo cerca de él, mucho menos convivir. Pero hay personas capaces de consumir ese chocolate aunque se torne amargo.


De verdad que escribir de este fandom es una asignatura pendiente pero en fin, tenía que escribir esto.

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

**_P_**_iston_

.

El sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura resonó en el silencio del apartamento. Imayoshi levantó la vista del libro que leía esperando que la persona que abría la puerta entrara. El gato, que hacía un mes habían adoptado de la calle, dormía plácidamente al lado de Shōichi en el sillón; pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se levantó desperezándose y estirando su lomo para luego bajar del mueble e ir a recibir a la persona que acababa de llegar.

Hanamiya entró en el salón sin hacer demasiado caso al felino y con los auriculares en los oídos. Cuando el gato ya había maullado tres veces se agachó para acariciarle tras las orejas, lo que tranquilizó al gato que al fin se sentía atendido.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Makoto soltó una risa divertida y miró con una ceja levantada a Imayoshi mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

—Hola —respondió simplemente con una mezcla entre ironía y, falsa alegría y amabilidad.

—Lo mínimo es saludar correctamente cuando entres, ¿te voy a tener que enseñar modales?

Makoto lo ignoró y se fue a la cocina del apartamento, luego volvió con una lata de comida de gato y la dejó en el suelo. El felino fue corriendo a comer sin dudar ni un momento. Por cosas como esas era que el gato prefería a Makoto que a Shōichi aunque solo llevara un mes con ellos.

—¿Y yo te voy a tener que enseñar a cuidar de un animal? Lo mínimo es darle comida al gato, no me extraña que te odie.

Imayoshi sonrió mientras colocaba el marcapáginas en el libro que ya hacía rato no leía, luego lo dejó en la mesita más cercana y se levantó pasando por el lado de Makoto para ir también a la cocina.

—Me quiere, que te prefiera a ti no significa que no me quiera, siempre duerme a mi lado mientras estás en la universidad —expresó Shōichi desde la cocina donde se escuchaba que estaba abriendo algún cajón—. Y deja de llamarle «gato» que para algo le pusimos nombre. De hecho, se lo pusiste tú.

—Ya claro —murmuró Hanamiya mientras miraba al gato comer—. Le llamaré como quiera, no seas pesado.

Imayoshi volvió con un bloc de notas y miró a Hanamiya que al observar lo que llevaba en las manos fue a la mesa donde comían y se apoyó en ella a sabiendas de lo que Shōichi iba a decir. Imayoshi solo se rió al ver tal gesto y abrió el bloc mientras le quitaba el tapón al bolígrafo.

—Voy a hacer la compra, ¿Qué hace falt-

—Huevos, solo media docena. Arroz. Salsa de soja, unos dos botes. Algas nori, un paquete solo, aun queda la mitad del otro es solo por prevenir. Vinagre de arroz —contestó Makoto sin dejarle si quiera acabar de preguntar.

Imayoshi apuntó todo con cierta velocidad y luego sin levantar la vista de la lista volvió a hablar.

—Chocolate al 100% de cacao, ¿no?

Hanamiya frunció el ceño.

—Claro, pero eso ni deberías preguntarlo.

—Dices eso, pero a ti te importa tres mierdas cual sea mi comida favorita.

—No me importa, pero lo sé —dijo sonriendo divertido Makoto.

—Lo sabes —corroboró Shōichi, luego arrancó el papel en el que había escrito del resto del bloc y lo dobló metiéndoselo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón que llevaba puesto—. ¿Seguro que no olvidas nada?

—No, y si no podrías haber hecho la lista antes mirando que falta en la despensa. En vez de esperar que venga yo a decírtela de memoria —respondió Hanamiya de mala gana mientras se despegaba de la mesa.

—¿Y de que me valdría entonces tener un novio inteligente, con buena memoria y capacidad para almacenar información?

Makoto chistó con la lengua e hizo el amago de darse la vuelta pero antes Shōichi se interpuso en su camino y le puso una mano en la cabeza. Luego se acarició el pelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—También debería comprar ese champú extra liso que usas para tener tu pelo siempre perfecto, ¿no? O tal vez esa mascarilla que-

Antes de que pudiera contestar Makoto le había dado un puntapié en la espinilla.

—Vete a la mierda. Que tenga enredos es molesto a la hora de peinarse, no hables como si me importara el aspecto que tenga.

Shōichi rió con ganas mientras se frotaba donde Hanamiya le había dado y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Lo que tú digas. Me comeré tu chocolate, como castigo a tu agresividad.

—Vete a la mierda de nuevo y más vale que no toques mi chocolate —gruñó Makoto tras Imayoshi que ya se ponía los zapatos en la entrada para irse.

No había motivo aparente para que Makoto le hubiera seguido hasta allí pero a veces, solo a veces, acompañaba a Imayoshi a la puerta cuando este se iba. Solo a veces y porque le daba la gana, sin más motivo. De hecho Shōichi nunca lo había comentado o respondería de mala manera y dejaría de hacerlo.

El gato apareció de nuevo pasando su lomo por la pierna de Shōichi, que le dedicó una mirada de «Te lo dije» a Hanamiya. El gato quería a Imayoshi por mucho que Hanamiya lo negara.

«Traidor» pensó el chico de pelo largo.

—Ah, Makoto. Cuando vuelva recíbeme como es debido. Un «Bienvenido a casa, Shōichi» no estaría nada mal.

Esta vez Makoto empujó a Shōichi contra la puerta que ya había sido abierta por este y le echó fuera del apartamento.

—¡Vete de una maldita vez!

Y lo último que pudo escuchar era como su novio se reía tras la puerta cerrada. Imayoshi le ponía de los nervios muchas veces.

Makoto volvió y esta vez sí, se dejó caer en el sofá con molestia. El gato le siguió y subió con él al sofá.

—Y tú eres un traidor, Piston. Yo fui el que te salvó de la calle y a él se le olvida hasta alimentarte, en vez de quererle deberías arañarle y llenarle la ropa de pelo.

Después cogió el libro que Shōichi había dejado anteriormente y comenzó a leer. Al menos tenían el mismo gusto en lo que a literatura se refería porque en casi todo lo demás, Imayoshi y él eran terriblemente opuestos. Pero ninguno se quejaba, ambos sabían eso mucho antes de empezar una relación, de vivir juntos y de adoptar a un gato abandonado.

Piston maulló mientras se subía al regazo de Makoto para luego hacerse una bolita y echarse a dormir de nuevo. Makoto bajó una mano para acariciarlo. Definitivamente el gato le quería más a él.

* * *

No le iba a poner nombre al gato pero al final... No sé si lo habréis notado pero el nombre viene de los Detroit Piston un equipo de la NBA que se ganó el apodo de "The Bad boys" y en referencia a ellos se supone que es, que Hanamiya tenga el apodo de Bad Boy. Todo eso segun la wiki. Bueno y de Detroit Piston, Piston el gato xD

Y esto sale de que mi neesan me dijera que Makoto parece tener el pelo suave. Sí, justo de ahí. Pensarlo es tan adorable.


End file.
